


Just a dream

by thesnowtrees68



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowtrees68/pseuds/thesnowtrees68





	Just a dream

Yun ran through the thick woods, it was dark so very dark! Suddenly he had stoped moving. He was stuck, he couldn’t move, ‘I have to move, I have to get out.’ Yun said almost silently. ‘What is this? Where am I?’ Yun asked exasperated ‘I remember this place, This is where my parents left me, no I don’t want to remember. This is a dream. Wake up!Wake up!’ Yun woke up to a pointed interior of the tent he shared with Yona, drenched in his own cold sweat. ‘I should get some water’ he thought, he got up and opened the tent flap. As he walked over to the river he heard a voice. Jeaha. “What’s the pretty boy genius doing up so late” Jeaha teased. 

“Leave me be!” Yun shot, Jeaha noticed the cold sweat and irritation, as the small strawberry-haired boy turned to shoot his comment. Jeaha stepped back in shock, there was definitely something off. “Did you have a nightmare?” Jeaha probed 

“It was terrifying ” Yun look as if he could see the night mare before his eyes all over again. “It was about my parents”

“Hmm... I understand” Jeaha hummed, slowly Jeaha stepped forward and pulled Yun’s small, petite body into a gentle embrace. Jeaha enveloped him, welcomed his shaking body and terrorized mind. “It was just a dream,” Jeaha’s hand stoked Yun’s soft hair “it’s all over now”, his soft words set in and started to comfort Yun, he pulled away and seemed calm, but still had something on his mind. 

“It’s almost dawn,” Yun looked over the horizon of golden tipped trees and a cotton candy colored sky. “I need to make breakfast for those rare beasts”

As the genius pretty boy started to make breakfast, he started to think, ‘what caused this occurrence? Was it the surroundings? A smell or sound he had heard in the night or the early morning? I should ask Zeno’


End file.
